


Winter Warmth

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex gets warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Warmth

Lex leaned against the cold mansion wall and looked out the window, watching the snow fall softly to the ground below. It always amazed him the beauty those little white ice crystals could create gathered together on the ground, covering everything in sight and making the ugliness of the autumn-bare trees and barren ground disappear, leaving behind a blanket of white as far as the eye could see.

 

He looked out over the landscape, seeing the gardens hidden under the soft down of cold and shivered. While he loved winter and the crisp clarity that it brought with the chill, he longed to feel the warmth in his soul; warmth like the fire which was currently heating the room. Warmth that had been lacking for several years… since his mom.

 

Snorting deprecatingly to himself, Lex turned from the window and moved into the room, settling in his favorite chair, close to the fireplace. While he loved the winter, it always brought back memories of his mother. Though, if he were honest with himself, a lot of things lately reminded him of his mom. Pretty much every time he was around Mrs. Kent or Clark, he was reminded in someway about his mom.

 

She had been the only light in his life and when she left… well, there was nothing left for Lex. His father had never been the caring sort and it was doubly so after his mom died. He never thought he would ever get that feeling of happiness back. 

 

Ever. 

 

But one fateful day, the same day that his father banished him to Smallville, he ran his car off a bridge and it earned him an instant friend by the name of Clark Kent. And for the first time since his mom, Lex had actually had reason to smile. 

 

Smile and mean it, not the shark’s smirk he mastered as the son of Lionel Luthor. 

 

Strong arms slid down and around Lex’s shoulders, wrapping themselves across his chest. Warm breath glided over his ear before traveling down to tease the soft skin at his neck. A tongue snaked out, licking, and teeth began to nip, gently sucking the skin into a moist mouth.

 

One of those real smiles planted on Lex’s face as he tipped his head back for his attacker.

 

“Brooding?” The deep, rumbling voice behind him asked as its mouth continued to torment and arouse.

 

“Maybe,” Lex mumbled, slowly melting into the cushions.

 

The mouth left Lex’s neck, much to his disappointment, and he groaned in disapproval. He was rewarded, however, as his lover came around the chair and squirmed his way into Lex’s lap.

 

Powerful thighs gripped Lex’s own, pinning them together between Clark’s. The younger man scooted up so their groins could touch and tease.

 

Smiling down at Lex, Clark raised a large hand and gently cupped the side of Lex’s skull, soft fingers sliding down and over the sensitive skin at the back of Lex’s ear.

 

“Whatcha brooding about?” Clark whispered.

 

Lex looked down and twined his fingers with Clark’s free hand, griping tightly. Shrugging, Lex said, “Nothing.”

 

At Clark’s disbelieving and slightly irritating glare, Lex shrugged again and looked up, continuing, “Everything. Winter. My mom. Your mom. You. Me. Me since I’ve met you. You and what you’ve done to me… That kind of brooding.”

 

Clark smiled, green eyes soft and liquid, completely full of love. “And what have I done to you?” He moved forward to lightly brush his lips against Lex’s, pulling back when Lex leaned in for more.

 

Lex mock-glared at his lover who had pulled away and sighed, reaching up to pull the still caressing fingers away from his face. Linking their fingers, Lex brought both locked hands up, kissing Clark’s individual finger tenderly. When he finished, Lex lifted their hands and pressed them to his chest, over his heart.

 

“Made me feel. Made me love. Two things I never thought I’d be able to do again.” Lex turned away, uncomfortable, afraid he was sounding much too sappy, even for Clark.

 

Instead, Clark leaned forward, nuzzling his face into the curve of Lex’s throat, laying his head against Lex’s shoulder.

 

“Love you, too,” Clark muttered softly.

 

Lex leaned his cheek against the top of the dark hair, rubbing over the soft strands like a great lazy cat.

 

But it was Clark that purred as he snuck out a tongue-tip and lapped lightly over the satiny flesh. “Love you so much, Lex,” Clark said in-between the faint nips.

 

Lex disentangled their entwined fingers and wrapped his arms around Clark’s back, pulling him closer, needing to feel Clark’s weight and warmth. At the same time, Clark encircled Lex’s waist with his own arms, hunching his back a bit, and snuggled down into his lover’s embrace.

 

“Look’s beautiful, you know?” Clark said a few moments later, still resting against Lex.

 

Lex smiled but didn’t move, head relaxing on top of Clark’s.

 

“Yes, you do.”

 

Clark lifted his head, dislodging Lex. Looking the older man in the eye, Clark grinned. “The tree, dummy.”

 

Lex looked over to the other side of the room and nodded. 

 

“That, too.” Lex grinned at his lover and leaned forward a bit, snuggling against the other man’s chest, head sideways so he could see the tree.

 

He had gotten the tree as a surprise for Clark the first week of December and they had spent the weekend decorating it. It wouldn’t have taken so long it they hadn’t interrupted themselves several times during the process with kisses that had turned into bigger and better things. Once the tree was completely decorated, a day and a half later, Clark grabbed Lex and pushing him under the tree, making slow, tender love to him, telling the other man with words and gentle touches that he was all that Clark wanted for Christmas.

 

Lex was sure that Clark could and would have him for many Christmases to come. And birthdays. And anniversaries. And Easters. And Fourth of Julys. And… every day.

 

“I will,” Clark stated emphatically, squeezing Lex tighter to his chest.

 

Lex closed his eyes. He hated it when he spoke his thoughts. But, he did it all the time and Clark never got tired of calling him on it each and every time.

 

“Bastard,” Lex groused, rubbing his pressed face against Clark’s chest. 

 

“Yeah, but you love me, too,” Clark smiled, amusement coloring his voice.

 

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Lex mumbled, face still against Clark’s chest and fingers bunched in the fabric at Clark’s back.

 

Clark drew his arms back and lifted his hands to cup Lex’s face. Staring intently at each other, Clark finally leaned down, his lips barely touching Lex’s. “Me, too,” and Clark closed their lips together, breath mingling, tongues flicking and tasting. It was slow and unhurried, time meaning nothing.

 

They loved well into the night, Clark unconsciously erasing Lex of any thought other than his lover.

 

*****

 

Several hours later, Lex lay sated and content in bed, his head pillowed on Clark’s warm chest, legs tangled with his lover’s. As he lay awake, watching his lover sleep, he came to the sudden realization that for the first time in a very long time, he was warm… on the inside. He finally got the warmth he craved, the red-hot heat he hungered for, yearned for his soul.

 

It was the best present he could ask for… Clark.

 

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Challenge - CLex (can't even remember the year)  
> Written: December 22nd


End file.
